


Finally

by supreme_genius



Series: Tick Tock Tick Tock [5]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 16:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supreme_genius/pseuds/supreme_genius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally, someone makes a move.</p><p>Again, chapter flip-flops between both Nick and Monroe's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly, I don't own Monroe or Nick or anything Grimm.

- **Nick** -  
  


            I called Laura up and we discussed bringing clients by. I told her I’d be at work all day, but since she had the spare key to feel free to bring clients by. I encouraged her to keep an eye on them, wesen or not. I also told her I was having a dinner guest around 6, and needed my home back.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

            Five o’clock: home early. I showered quick and tried to straighten up the mess I was calling home. Most of my stuff was packed – anything I didn’t foresee needing before I found a new place.

            The phone rang; caller ID read Laura Davis.

            “Hello, Laura.”

            “Hi, Nick. Great news! Two clients put in offers. I just emailed you the paperwork. I know you have plans, but if you could look them over and let me know what you think, the sooner the better.”

            “Absolutely.”

            We chatted a bit before finally exchanging goodbyes. I hung up and opened my laptop. It was only 5:40, so I figured I’d have a little time before Monroe got here that I could use to read over the paperwork Laura emailed me.

             _Wow._

            Both offers were great. I hadn’t expected that much money. Well, I wouldn’t get it all; Juliette and I weren’t very close to paying off our mortgage. Even so, there’d still be enough to get a decent apartment. I read over the offers again, this time paying particular attention to requests and financing issues.

            There was a knock at the door. I knew it was Monroe, but I was still especially pleased when I opened the door and saw him standing on the other side. He looked dapper as usual: black t-shirt under a blue and grey flannel, dark grey sweater protecting him from the nip in the air.

            “Hey, man, come in. Watch the boxes.” I stepped aside, letting him in.

            “Wow, it’s weird in here; so empty.”

            “Yeah. Speaking of weird, what’s up with the weather? It was so hot last night, now it’s chilly.”

            “Good, it wasn’t just me. I barely slept last night; I was all sweaty. Thought I was going crazy.”

             _All…sweaty…_

            “You hungry? Menu’s on the coffee table. Beer?”

            “Yes to both.” He wandered into the living room and I went into the kitchen to retrieve a few beers. I heard a muffled “ouch” come from the living room.

            “Monroe…”

            “I’m good…”

            I walked in the living room, handed him a beer, and plopped down on the sofa next to him. I realized my laptop was still on, sitting on the coffee table. Monroe was reading over the menu.

            “So, I have two offers on the house.”

            “Good ones?”

            “Actually, yeah. One is definitely better: they don’t need seller’s assistance and aren’t asking for me to pay any of the closing costs…”

            “But…”

            “They want to close in 14 days.”

            “Wow. That’s soon.”

            “Apparently they sold their home and are currently living with friends.”

            “Well, you know there’s a room at my place with your name on it if you need it. I’ll even get you a key made.”

            “Thanks, Monroe, I really appreciate it.”

            He sipped his beer, furrowed his brow, and then smiled.

            “Did you actually spring for a quality brew?”

            “Yeah, you totally converted me. So how about that food?”

            “Yeah, I’m starving.”

            “Well, I’m new to this food, so what do you recommend?”

            “Since you’re new, maybe steer clear of tofu. Eggplant parmesan is always good.”

            “Sounds pretty good. Onion rings?”

            “Sure.”

            “I’ll call it in.”

            I pulled my phone out of pocket and dialed the number. I ordered and was told it’d be about half an hour.

            Somehow, over the course of reading the menu, Monroe and I had become seated a lot closer to each other. He smelled good; he always smelled good.

             _Just tell him! Get it over with._

_No! if you stay at his place it could make things really weird…or he might take back his offer. You can’t stay with Hank – not sure I want to meet any prospects for wife number 5. You can’t stay with Wu – too much of a neat freak. You could stay in the trailer…too small.  
  
_

- **Monroe** -  
  


             _Is that…arousal?! Nick’s turned on…  
            Shit! What do I do? Nothing! If he stays with you that could get sticky…NO! Not sticky…awkward…it could get awkward. Or maybe he’d just go to a hotel. Maybe he’ll get freaked out and just run away from you._

_Risk versus reward…_

            “Nick, I like you.” I blurted it out before my brain even realized what my mouth was doing. I swear my heart was practically beating out of my chest.

            He didn’t say anything, just stared at me, eyes big and blue. I tried to sip my beer nonchalantly. All I could think about was how stupid that was.

            “Wait…you mean as in…”

            “Attracted to you, yes.”

            He breathed deep – what sounded like a sigh of relief. He smiled a big toothy grin, a blush spreading over his cheeks. I relaxed a little.  
  


- **Nick** -

            I couldn’t keep my heart from fluttering. I was overcome with feelings of both relief and excitement. The man I want more than anything actually wants me, too. All the dinners we shared, all the cases he helped with, all the too-long looks across the kitchen…it’s all lead here.

            I couldn’t contain it anymore. I closed the not-so-big distance between us and pressed my lips to his. Another wave of relief came when he cupped my jaw with one of his hands – such big, strong hands – and kissed me back.

             _Yes! Yes! Yes! Finally! Holy shit!_

            His lips were warm, and a lot softer than I’d imagined. His beard tickled a little, I didn’t mind. Of all the first kisses I’d had in my life, this was definitely the best and most special. I never wanted it to end, but I knew it wouldn’t last forever. Our lips parted, but we stayed close. Our foreheads pressed together, lips brushing, staring into each other’s eyes. I couldn’t help but smile; I can’t remember the last time I was this incredibly happy. Monroe smiled, too, and it made my heart melt. A Monroe smile isn’t all too common, and let me tell you: if it doesn’t melt your heart and make your knees weak, there is seriously something wrong with you. There aren’t enough truly perfect moments in life. Despite being both a grimm and a cop, I’ve still had my fair share of wonderful moments; a few with my parents, Aunt Marie, even with Juliette. Of all those moments, though, this one was the best.

            We pulled apart and I sat back down next to him. Somewhere in the midst of our kiss, I’d practically gotten in his lap.

            “So,” he sighed. “Where does that leave us?” His voice was softer than I’d ever heard before.

            “Umm…” I mulled it over for a minute. “Boyfriends? I mean…if that’s what you want.”

            “Yeah, i-is that what you want? I know it’s kind of soon after…her.”

            “You’re what I want. Yeah, it’s probably soon. Yeah, the break-up hurt like hell. Let me tell you something, Monroe. You helped me through it, there aren’t enough words to tell you how thankful I am for you.  Juliette did make me happy – of course she did, or we probably wouldn’t have had the long run that we did. She was special and a part of me will probably always care for her. But you make me so unbelievably happy; happier than she ever did. When you opened the door and I saw what the reapers did…my heart just sunk. I was so angry, I let that happen you, and I got you into that mess. I know that as much as it would kill me to let you go, I’d rather you be safe. When you said you didn’t care, that you still wanted to help me…I just…I don’t know. It would really kill me to lose you, Monroe. I’m sorry I don’t tell you enough.”  
  


- **Monroe** -  
  


            “When you called and said you were in the hospital – after the siegbarste – I left a plate of eggplant parmasean and the last glass of that ’78 Bordeaux to go see you.” I laughed.

             _Real heartfelt, Monroe. Great job._

“What I’m getting at is that I dropped everything for you. I always do. Ugh, and when I saw you…it took everything I had not to wolf-out. You know, Nick, you’ve arrested me and I still helped you find that little girl. You’ve interrupted my Pilates and I still tag along on your adventures. You make stupid, ridiculous – though, as much as it pains me to say, not so far off – wolf and dog analogies and yet here we are. A grimm and a blutbad…it has trouble written all over it. But to be honest, I wouldn’t have it any other way. I’ve loved every minute. Even when I moan and groan or bitch and nag, there’s still no one I’d rather spend my time with.”

            Time passed, we chatted, and mostly just enjoyed each other’s company.

             _You can say ‘goodbye’ to family dinners._

_…Good!_

            There was a knock on the door.

            “Dinner’s here.”


End file.
